1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection device, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object both using the physical quantity detection device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a vibrating device that senses acceleration, angular velocity, or the like is known as one example of physical quantity detection devices. The vibrating device includes a physical quantity detection vibrator element and a semiconductor element having a function of driving the physical quantity detection vibrator element and a function of detecting physical quantity.
As such a vibrating device, JP-A-2012-172970 discloses a sensor device (vibrating device) in which a vibrating gyro element as the physical quantity detection vibrator element and a silicon substrate as the semiconductor element are disposed at positions overlapping each other in a plan view of the silicon substrate.
Moreover, JP-A-2013-030850 discloses a vibrating device in which a gyro element (vibrating element) and an IC chip (semiconductor element) are disposed side by side at positions not overlapping each other in a plan view of a package.
In the vibrating device disclosed in JP-A-2012-172970, however, since an entire drive electrode (drive portion) overlaps the silicon substrate in the plan view of the silicon substrate, electrical noise generated due to a current flowing into the drive portion is likely to interfere with a circuit configured in the silicon substrate, thereby involving the risk of influencing detection accuracy.
Moreover, in the vibrating device disclosed in JP-A-2013-030850, since the gyro element and the IC chip are disposed next to each other (side by side) at positions not overlapping each other in a plan view of the IC chip, the vibrating device involves the risk of an increase in its planar size.